europabarbarorumfandomcom-20200214-history
Caetranann (Lusotannan Light Infantry)
|-|EB1= |-|EB2= EB1: The Caetranann are the Lusotana variant of the typical Caetratii found in all Iberian armies, and no less fierce than their Iberian brethren. EB2: Caetrannan are flexible, light infantry, able to deal a surprising amount of damage to unwary foes. Description The Caetranann (Kay-trah-nun; "Caetra Carriers") are the Lusotana variant of the typical Caetratii found in all Iberian armies, and no less fierce than their Iberian brethren. These men are used to a constant state of warfare, having served on countless raids and attacks on neighbouring tribes, probably having even served as mercenaries at some point which afforded them their equipment. They wear light quilted linen armour, besides the tunics and thick cloaks that also give a degree of protection. They wear a tough sinew and leather helmet called a "galea" and carry a bundle of javelins to throw before the melee. Their javelins make them ideal skirmishers, and their earth toned clothing allows them to excel at ambushes. They carry a number of these javelins, and charge with their falcata and caetra when these are spent. They are just as skilled in melee as the other Caetratii, but their skirmishing ability is much more developed. Historically, the Lusotannan Caetranann were among the most feared Lusitanian soldiers to face the Romans. Their ability to hide in tall grass and to seemingly appear out of nowhere worries and vexes their opponents, and many guerilla battles were won by these hardy men. ----------------------------- Caetrannan are flexible, light infantry, able to deal a surprising amount of damage to unwary foes. Their skills are equal to those of the light infantry types which exist in other nations and their resolve means that they can hold the line, if only for a limited time, against heavier foes. Caetranann wield the falcata, a short sword with a curved blade, the shape of which gives it an edge against armour and a surprising amount of force for a weapon of its size, an ability which owes much to the competence of Lusotannan blacksmiths. Historically, Caetranann (Kay-trah-nun; "Caetra Carriers"), were not professional soldiers. They were recruited from the lower tiers of society. However, due to the fragmentary and often violent nature of Lusotannan society, they had ample experience in defending their beasts and as such were no strangers to violence. They take their name from the shield they carry, the caetra. This was a common shield type among Lusotannan, Iberii and Keltiberoi warriors. It reflected the style of warfare these people developed; fast paced with en emphasis on individual rather than formation tactics, such as skirmishing and duelling. It was employed by both infantry and cavalry, a multipurpose shield for a fluid form of warfare. The caetra could be constructed of a variety of light materials including leather or reeds, although shield bosses which survive in the archaeological record suggest that wood was the most commonly used material. Such a construction meant that the caetra was a very light object and enabled its user to move quickly. Based on iconographic and archaeological evidence it appears that the caetra enjoyed a long period use in Iberia. Bronze Age monuments, such as those in the southwest of Iberia, attest to the use of the caetra in the 2nd Millenium BC. In addition to graves from the Iron Age, sculptures, such as the 5th century BC monument of Porcuna (Jaén) also attest to its use. Usage These medium short swordsmen are all about using their speed to outrun and outflank most infantry units, attacking them at their weakest. While they are effective against light infantry or skirmishers, they do not fare well against medium or heavy infantry especially swordsmen quite capable of tearing them apart. As such, they should always try to attack them from the flanks or the rear as they wield the armor-piercing caetra most effective against heavy infantry and they have alot of javelins that are effective against enemies who lack any armor or when attacking from the rear. One should use their Iberian counterparts like the Loricati Caetrati (Iberian Medium Infantry) if one needs to kill heavy infantry. Category:Units Category:Aedui Category:Arverni Category:Arevaci Category:Casse Category:Getai Category:Lusotannan Category:Swȇbōz Category:Eleutheroi